To test the hypothesis that a high carbohydrate intake will raise the plasma ratio of Tryptophan/Large Neutral Amino Acids and will have a protective effect on binge eating through this mechanism. Presently computer anaylsis is being derived and therefore only a CDMAS data protocol. Recruitment continues.